Your Desire
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: This is the story of what happens to all the Crash Characters when they all get three wishes from a genie! Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1 Cloning Formula

Disclaimer: I DO NOT  own any of the Crash Bandicoot characters!

On with the story!

_Cortex Castle - 11:36 P.M._

N. Gin was in his lab working on a new subject.

"Now, now little buddy! This will only hurt for a second! Heh heh!" N. Gin laughed as he shoved a baby koala into a cage. He then place the cage on a giant red X on a huge, metal platform. The koala looked around at it's surroundings, while shaking.

"Stop shaking!" N. Gin ordered as he kicked the cage and waddled over to a big control panel. He then pressed a few buttons, and a giant ray lowered down to the platform. N. Gin then pressed a big red button, and the ray began to charge, causing the lights in the room to dim. They then began to flicker as the ray made a loud, buzzing noise.

"Yes...YES!" N Gin shouted as a little light came off of the ray. It began shaking, and a light burst of Orange energy shot from the ray's tip, zapping the cage the koala was in. There was a loud explosion, and after the dust cleared, there were two cages, with two koalas!

N. Gin took out a note book, and wrote something down in it. "There! The formula to cloning! I can't wait to show Dr. Neo Cortex! He will be so happy!"

_Cortex Castle - Cortex's Room - 11:40 P.M._

Cortex was sound asleep in his bed. His snoaring was very loud! So loud, Dingodile, who's room was right next to his, has to wear earmuffs!

Cortex rolled around, kicking. "No, Nina! Don't hug that bunny! NOO! My neice has a soft heart!" Just then, N. Gin burst through the door. "Dr. Cortex! Dr. Cortex!" N. Gin screamed as he hopped around.

"AHH! Huh? Wha?" Cortex said as he shot up, with really bad bed head. A smirk cut across N. Gin's face. "Everything... okay, Dr.?"

"Oh yes! I was just having a horrible nightmare!" Cortex said, rubbing his eyes. He whiped some drool off his face, and N. Gin asked, "The one where Nina hugs the rabbit, and it turns out she has a soft-heart?"

"Yes! Isn't it the most horrible dream ever!" Cortex then began to lower his head, ready to cry.

"There, there..." N Gin said as he patted Dr. Cortex's back, yet rolled his eyes. Cortex them slapped N Gin 's hand away, "I don't need you to treat me like a baby! Now, why did you disturb my slumber?" Cortex looked at his clock. It was 11:47 P.M. "This had better be good! It's almost midnight!"

"Umm... I have firgured out the formula to cloning!" N Gin proudly announced.

"That's it! What use is the formula to cloning! Well, what the heck could I do with that!" Cortex yelled, grabbing N. Gin's notebook, and throwing it out his window. The window's glass shattered, and it fell... and fell... and fell...

"NOO!" N. Gin yelled as fire shot out of his rocket.

"Don't sweat it! You can work on something that will actually serve of some purpose to me! Hmph! Good night!" Cortex said, roling back into bed, and falling asleep.

N Gin's rocket stopped shooting fire, and N. Gin was pretty upset. "Good night, Dr.," N Gin said quietly, as he gently closed the door on his way out. He then dragged himself back to his lab, and sat at his desk, scribbling notes down.

Meanwhile, the notebook was still falling, when it finally fell on a rock, at the bottom of the castle. An ocean wave crashed on the rocks, dragging the notebook into the sea...

_Crash's House - 8:01 A.M._

Crash slammed his house's dorr open, yawned, and stretched.

Coco popped her head out of her bedroom window. "Crash! Where are you going?"

Crash pointed to the ocean shore, smiled, and then did his little jog over to the breaking waves.

Coco rolled her eyes, and went back inside. Crash was running around, wen he tripped on something. He picked it up, and his eyes grew big. It was a notebook with strange writing on it. Crash looked around quickly and spotted what he needed. He ran up to a crate with a picture on it, and smashed it. Out came a floating mask. He yawned. It was Aku-Aku!

"Yes, Crash?" Aku-Aku kindly said. Crash threw the notebook at Aku-Aku, sending him flying down, into the sand. He rised, and shook the sand off. "That is okay Crash, it was an accident..." Aku-Aku starred at the notes.

"This looks like N Gin's handwriting! I can't figure out the meaning, but I'm sure Coco will..." Aku-Aku said gentally, with a smile. Crash smiled. Aku-Aku cleared his throat, then screamed in an evil voice, "COCO! GET YOUR FURRY BUTT OUT HERE AND DECODE THIS! HURRY BEFORE I...I...I EAT YOUR LAPTOP!" Aku-Aku's eyes glowed red and he laughed evilly.

Coco quickly ran out in a hurry. Aku-Aku then turned normal again and handed her the notes.

Coco studied the notes, and her mouth dropped open...

A/N I know it has nothing good yet, but be patient! Please tell me what you think:)


	2. Chapter 2 Cortex's Wishes

Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters!

Crash's House – 12: 02 PM 

"Well…how's it coming?" Aku-Aku said coming into the basement. Coco had a pair of big black goggles on as she typed on her big, main computer.

"She hasn't been talking much," Crunch said sitting on a couch, staring at Coco, "I don't even know if she can hear us over her loud typing!" He shouted, trying to get her to hear. She just kept typing.

"Oh, I see…I think…" Aku-Aku floated over next to Crunch. Crunch looked up at him.

"She said something about cloning before she started typing and wouldn't talk. I have no clue what the heck she was talking about though." Crunch sighed as he shrugged.

"Hmm…" Aku-Aku thought for a moment then flew over to Coco and screamed in her ear, "COCO! WHAT DID THE NOTEBOOK SAY!"

Coco quickly stopped typing and slowly turned to face Aku-Aku. "A FORMULA FOR CLONING!" She screamed back, the sound waves pushing Aku-Aku back a little bit.

Aku-Aku flew back over to her as she started typing again. He went to open his mouth, then closed it, deciding not to try to yell a conversation to her. "I'm going upstairs!" Aku-Aku told Crunch. Crunch nodded, and then Aku-Aku went upstairs.

Cortex Castle- 12:20 PM 

Cortex had just gotten up and was brushing his teeth when he heard loud footsteps. "Oh know…it Tiny…" Cortex's eyes went wide open as he panicked. "Where am I going to hid-" He began as Tiny broke right through the door. His sneakers squeaked against the linoleum flooring in the Dr.'s bathroom as he came to a sudden stop. "I WENT TO A FLEAMARKET TODAY." He spit all over Cortex. Cortex slowly wiped off the spit as Tiny continued, more calmly, "And I found this weird shaped lamb and it wont work! It doesn't even have a plug for me to plug into something!" Tiny said, sounding disappointing.

Cortex rolled his eyes, "And where is this lamp?"

"Here!" Tiny took out the lamp. It was a rather short lamp, looking like gold, shiny in the light. It looked more like a funky pot, with a curly spout. Cortex snatched It quickly and turned his back to Tiny. He studied it for a few minutes then turned back around. "I think it's one of those clap-on clap-off lamps!" He placed it on the counter and clapped. Nothing happened. He clapped once more. Again, nothing.

"Why wont it work!" Tiny jumped up and down impatiently, as the hopped around on the counter and fell off.

"Nice going, you knocked it off!" Cortex shoved Tiny and picked up the lamp, "Ah! It's just a little too dirty! That's the problem with flea markets," Cortex began as he rubbed off the dust, "You never know how old the junk is," He finished just as the lamp shook within his hands then floated up into the middle of the room, the light bulbs went out, and the only light came from a glow from the lamp.

"AHH!" Tiny gasped as he backed up and went into a little ball. Cortex's eyes went wide open as he saw a giant, green hand pop out of the spout. Cortex, quickly closed his eyes in fear. But Tiny couldn't help but watch. After the hand came a full body, then the legs and the other arm, then a head popped out of the body. The lamp froze and fell tot eh ground, not glowing anymore. The green figure had on tan slip-on shoes, with baggy tan shorts. He had green eyes, and black hair in a pony tail that stood up by 'magic'

"WHO RUBBED MY LAMP…?" It spoke loudly.

"HE DID!" Tiny shook as he pointed at Cortex. Cortex opened his eyes and screamed.

"I am Genie Alamanotoziodelinimik. You can just call me Adam." The genie said, kneeling over to Cortex's level, "I will grant you three wishes, young one,"

"YOUNG ONE! I AM NOT A KID! I WISH SOME PEOPLE WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT!" Cortex said angrily.

"As you wish." Adam spoke and clapped his hands. "Anymore wishes, old one?" He joked…or perhaps it wasn't a joke and just the affect of the magic wish.

"Shoot…I wasted a wish!" Cortex said as he hit his head with his fist.

"OOH! WISH FOR SOME ICE CREAM CONES! ICE CREAM CONES! ICC ICC ICC ICC ICC ICC!"

"UGH, I WISH TINY WOULD JUST SHUT UP!" Cortex screamed. Adam bowed and clapped his hands. Just then a roll of duct tape appeared and some tape unraveled itself and snapped off. It swung over Tiny's mouth, and the room grew quiet again. The roll of duct tape then disappeared, and the tape on Tiny's mouth stayed. Tiny tried to talk, but it only came out as, "MMMM! MMM MMMM MMM!"

"Heh heh…I shouldn't waste wishes like that…hmmm…I KNOW! IVE ALWAYS WANTED WORLD DOMINATION!" His eyes speckled with evil as Adam grinned.

"Right away!" The genie clapped his hands for the third time, "Have fun ruling over the world! And by that, I mean: Walt Disney WORLD." Adam laughed, "You humans never have enough sense to be specific! Those were your three wishes, good bye!" Adam was then shoved back through the spout and the lamp landed back on the counter. Tiny had now figured out he should rip off the tape and did so. "THAT LITTLE GENIE IS GOING DOWN!" He reached for the lamp, as Cortex did too!

"NO YOU IDIOT! YOU'LL RUIN MY CHANCES OF RULING THE WORLD! I JUST NEED N. GIN TO WISH FOR US!" He pulled the lamp closer to him. Tiny growled and pulled it closer to himself. The two played tug-a-war until Dingodile slammed the door open with a newspaper, "Oh sorry…just have to take a stinky!"

Dingodile had startled Tiny, causing him to let go of the lamp, sending Cortex flying back, as the lamp sprung free from his hands and went soaring out the window. Cortex quickly got up and bent over the window to try to reach for it as it fell, and fell, and fell and finally splashed into the ocean.

"Good bye…dreams…" Cortex sighed, "YOU MORON." He screamed at Tiny as he tackled him.

"I'll just go get another bathroom then…" Dingodile said as he slowly backed away and ran off.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Papu Papu, Coco, and Crash's

Thanks for the reviews again! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Genie Alamanotoziodelinimik… also known as Adam!

N. Sanity Beach – 1:34 PM

Papu Papu was giving a speech in his humble village when one of the natives ran up with the genie's lamp. Papu took it from him and stared at it. It shined in the afternoon sunlight, as he inspected it closely. He began rubbing it when he noticed he could see himself, but his reflection wasn't very clear. The lamp then began to float out his hands, but he held on tight, it then started shaking and was thrown into the air, with Papu tangling above the natives. They began throwing spears at the lamp, but they just bounced off of it. Soon Adam popped out, and explained how Papu gets three wishes. Papu started drawing a picture in the sand. Adam nodded and snapped his fingers, and soon a huge pile of food appeared in front of everyone. They all ran over and began to dig in, soon realizing the food was spoiled! They began spitting it out and yelling at the genie.

Papu then angrily drew a picture of more food, so Adam did the same thing.

This time Papu instead put a picture of MORE food, but with him and his men eating it without a problem. Adam snapped his fingers and fresh food appeared along with clones of all the natives. They soon finished up the meal, and disappeared.

Papu turned to yell at Adam, but he was gone. All that was left was the lamp. Papu Papu kicked it into the river nearby, and it drifted towards a familiar bandicoot's house…

Crash's Basement – 1:58 PM

Coco was setting up a new machine. Crunch was reading a magazine, still on the couch, as Coco took his magazine.

"Umm…do you mind?" He asked, trying to get it back as Coco held it away from him. She lured him over to the cloning machine and threw it on a platform. Crunch ran over to it and picked it up, when he suddenly heard an electrical sound behind him. He turned around just to see a huge flash of light hit him. He then woke up seconds later and saw his clone!

"Whoa!" He said backing up. The clone waved.

"Crunch…meet your clone…!" Coco excitedly said, turning off the machine.

"Why did you just clone me?" Crunch asked, eyeing his clone.

"Well. I needed a test subject…so I used you!" She blushed and back into the wall as the two Crunch's cornered her.

Meanwhile upstairs, Crash and Aku-Aku were eating lunch. Aku-Aku was making Wumpa Shakes, and realized he needed just 1 more Wumpa fruit. He instructed Crash to go out and fetch him a few more.

Crash walked out into the summer air…but it was getting dark out. It would probably soon rain, so Crash hurried over to a tree and shook it. Some Wumpa fruit fell out. Then Crash saw a huge tree resting next to the ocean. He ran over to it and shook it several times, as a lot of Wumpa fruit fell out. He went to pick all the fruit up when a huge wave crashed upon him. He spit out some sand as he sat up when the wave went back out to the ocean. He then realized he was sitting on a golden lamp. He picked that up, along with Wumpa fruit, and ran back home. He slammed the door open, shaking a few things in the house…like the blender Aku-Aku was currently using. The top popped off and the Wumpa shake came flying out, getting on everything, including Crash and the lamp. Crash put the lamp on the counter and grabbed a paper towel and began wiping the shake off of him.

"What's this…?" Aku-Aku said as he noticed the lamp, "It looks awfully familiar…" He floated into a room and closed the door behind him.

Coco was coming up the stairs, with N. Gin's notebook stuffed in her mouth from the two Crunch's. She spit it out into her hands and put in on the counter.

Crash picked up the lamp and licked it clean.

"Ew, Crash! Don't do that! This thing could be filthy!" Coco said taking it from him, then drying it with her shirt. It then started shaking, and the lights flickered, and then went out. It started pouring outside at that same time, and the wind suddenly became very strong. So strong, it shook the house, and forced the window's shutters closed. Coco screamed as she threw the lamp at the wall, but it stopped midway, and it started glowing. Soon, Adam started coming out. Coco hid behind Crash as they both shook.

Adam fell out of it, landing on his bottom. He coughed, and stood up, "I'm getting too old for this…" He mumbled, and then cleared his throat, "I AM…a genie here to grand you three wishes, make it snappy though, I was watching some TV in my lamp."

Coco was stunned, and gasped, "I…want…I mean…I wish I had the worlds' greatest computer in the WORLD!"

Adam nodded and snapped his fingers. Soon a little calculator appeared in Coco's hands.

"…What's this?" She asked, pressing some buttons, "A calculator!"

Adam chuckled, "Yes. They are very handy and a great thing to have!"

Coco put the Calculator in her pocket.

"I see how it is, MR. Genie. You are just like Genies on TV, always granting our wishes with bad twists! Well now I'm wishing you couldn't do that!"

Adam snapped his fingers and a big green book appeared, and automatically opened to page 122. Adam pointed to a paragraph on the page, and a sentence highlighted into a magical green glow.

Coco leaned in to read it and read it out loud: "All wishes saying their genie can NOT grand wishes with bad twists will not work what so ever…and also count as one of their wishes!"

Coco frowned as the book slammed closed, and dust flew into her face. She coughed as the book poofed away and Adam sat there reading a magazine.

"All right you!" Coco said walking over to Adam, "I wish for…"

Coco then began thinking to herself, "Maybe I could get a slightly bigger house…or maybe Dr. Neo Cortex can't rule over the world…yea that's all I can think of for now…"

"Ok, Mr. Genie…I wish for Dr. Neo Cortex to not be able to rule the world!"

Adam nodded and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened, except Adam was sucked back into his lamp. Crash ran over to the lamp and quickly rubbed it. Adam came out.

"Oh...you guys again…"

Crash got a piece of paper and wrote down he wished Adam could read his mind for his next wish. Adam snapped his fingers, then heard Crash thinking he wished he could talk, and snapped his fingers again.

"¡Gracias tanto Sr. Genie!" (Thank you so much Mr. Genie!) Crash spoke. Adam chuckled.

"Crash! He just gave you the gift of speaking…In Spanish! We might be able to understand you...but I don't know about the others!"

"¡Eres Coco derecho! ¡Tenemos que fijar esto!" (You're right Coco! We have to fix this!) Crash said, then turned to Adam, "¡Deseo que podría hablar inglés, no español!" (I wish I could speak English, not Spanish!)

"Sorry…I don't speak Spanish!" Adam laughed.

Crash sighed, and grabbed a piece of paper. He wrote down he wished he could speak regular English, and not Spanish.

Adam snapped his fingers, and then Crash opened his mouth.

"Thank…you!" Crash happily said, and went to speak again but couldn't.

"You were only allowed to speak for a few seconds! Adam called as he was sent back into his lamp.

"Come on Crash we don't need him around!" Coco said opening the window. The rain had stopped, and Coco threw the lamp into the jungle and closed the shutters again, "Lets hope that's the last we see of that guy!"

End Of Chapter 3


End file.
